toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog building
A cog building is a cog facility in which a toon building has been taken over by a cog. Cog buildings can be a one-story building to a five-story with each building being a specific cog type. Generally, the cogs inside cog buildings are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some cogs that can only be found in buildings. Creation of a cog building #A cog enters a toon building, or a toon summons a cog building. #A loud falling sound begins. A cog building falls from the sky and the toon building is darkened by the shadow of the cog building. #As the cog building is about to land on the toon building, it will squish the toon building and make a "squashing" sound. #If a Toon is inside a Toon Building that a Cog takes over, the Toon is immediately sent out. Depending on the type of cog that took over the toon building, the cog building will correspond to that cog's type. For instance, a Lawbot will create a Lawbot cog building. The surroundings also change, "hiding" all types of decorations. Only Sellbots can create field offices. Cog building multipliers The number of gag training points and promotion points earned will multiply in a building. The first level will never give more credit than cogs on the street while cogs on level 5 are very valuable due to the Cogs on the fifth floor giving out triple the gag points. The exterior The exterior of a cog building is nothing but a gray building. The toon decorations surrounding the building are now hidden, along with the toon building. The side door of the toon building turns into a doorway for incoming and outgoing cogs. The building itself is tall. Depending on the type of cog inhabiting the building, the appearance will resemble that of the type's insignia. At the top of the building are two eyes. The interior As previously stated, a cog building can be up to five stories high, as well as a specific cog type. Only cogs of the building's type will appear, meaning, for example, a Cashbot building will only contain Cashbot cogs. However, the only exception to this is when a cog invasion is in progress. The objective is to advance to the final floor, defeating cogs on each floor. Upon defeating the final wave of cogs, the cog building will revert back to the original toon building. As a toon or group of toons defeats the cogs on every floor, they will be given 90 seconds to enter the elevator before the door closes. If the elevator door closes before a toon can enter, the toon will be sent back to the playground. If there are toons present in the cog building, the entrance will remain shut. Floors The first floor is a boiler room. It has the lowest ceiling out of the other floors in the building. This floor typically only has 1, 2, or rarely 3 cogs. The only exception to this is a one floor building. The middle floor is a narrowed platform. The background contains numerous offices, some occupied with a cog while others are unoccupied. Interestingly, looking down off of the platform in the middle of the room on the second floor, you cannot see the ceiling of the first floor, despite the second floor not being much higher up than the first floor. The final floor features the strongest cog, the "boss", a larger environment, and two statues of cogs in the background platformed on a flight of stairs. Usually, the more floors a building has, the tougher the cogs in the building are. For example, a 5 floor cog building will have the highest level cogs, whereas a one floor building will have the lowest level cogs. In a one floor building, the highest level cog is often a level 6, but also can be a level 4 or 5 cog (unless an invasion is in progress in the same district of a cog whose lowest level is higher than 6). In a 5 floor building, the highest level cog could be a level 10, 11, or 12 (unless an invasion of a cog whose highest level is lower than 10 is in progress in that district). Additionally, if a cog invasion of a cog whose highest level is lower than the cogs that typically appear in that building, all the cogs inside will usually be the same level, same applies for the boss, if the invasion is still going on. Rewards Toons who survived the building will be rewarded with their experience gained throughout the floors, experience for their Toontasks, and if the building has more floors, their gag points would be multiplied. They exit the building, and their portraits are inside the toon building. Field office A field office is a type of Sellbot cog building. They only have two floors. On the first floor is a minigame, and the second floor is a cog battle. They were created by the Vice President for Movers & Shakers. Music Trivia *A cog building name will always have the toon building name that was there before, but cog buildings always have the word "Inc." after the name. For example, Toontown Post Office would be Toontown Post Office, Inc. **If the toon building doesn't have a name, the cog building will be called COGS, Inc. *Unlike regular cog battles, you can not run or call a friend for help while inside a cog building. You can disconnect, but if you do that, you will be sad when you return to the game. It is unknown as to whether or not this is a glitch, a coding error, or even a punishment. *If the cog building is not defeated by toons for a long period of time, it reverts back into a toon building. *If a toon tries to get in a toon building before it has turned into a cog building, a warning box will appear that says "Watch out! There's a Cog in there!" *Cogs from the street will randomly enter the buildings from an alternate side entrance toons cannot access. They may also come out of it. *Cog buildings are rare in Toontown Central. This is likely because Toontown Central has the lowest level cogs out of any other neighborhood, as lower level cogs are less likely to make a cog building than higher level cogs. **If a cog building appears in Toontown Central, anyone can enter it, even without a membership. *Cog buildings have a different difficulty in each neighborhood. *You can get a star for defeating enough buildings. The stars can be bronze, silver, or gold, and can spin (depending on how many floors you defeated). *The last floor will have the strongest cog. Its level will be the strongest, and therefore is considered "the boss." *Despite the number of floors a cog building may have, the cog building exterior will remain the same height. *A different looking Cashbot building is in the phase files. *If a cog tries to enter a toon building using the knock-knock door, they would not enter and they would fly away. See also *Cog battle *Toon Platoon *Field office Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Buildings Category:Cog buildings Category:Locations for members only